When a computing device powers on, an operating system can be launched and used to manage components of the computing device, such as a random access memory and a storage component of the computing device. The operating system can receive commands and/or requests to read or write from applications and/or components of the computing device and direct the commands and/or requests to the main memory and the storage component.